


[podfic] Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Format: Streaming, I'm learning so much new terminology thanks to YoI, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, otome dating sim but victor and yuuri end up with each other instead of the MC, otome lingo, wow!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: metis_ink's story read aloud. 31mins.The otome community uncovers the mysteries of the Nikiforov-Katsuki Route, one of the most difficult and overly-complicated routes in a game supposedly just about ice skating.Edit: Newer version uploaded to reflect changes made to original text.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852557) by [Metis_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink). 



## Stream

  


## Duration

31mins 

## Song Credit

_Gonna Make You Happy Tonight_ by Tripod  
_Daybreak_ by Kevin Mcleod 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (26MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/otome.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> did not ever think I would be making a podfic about an otome dating sim AU. Fandom is a treasure. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)
> 
> hands up if you too feel personally victimized by episode 11 ;_;


End file.
